Karima Shapandar (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member); formerly , (possessed by Malice), , Omega Prime Sentinels, Indian Police Force | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; mobile; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Genosha | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 181 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetically enhanced body | Citizenship = Indian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, police officer | Education = | Origin = Omega Sentinel Prime Sentinel (Human Cyborg; "Mutant Sentinel") | PlaceOfBirth = India | Creators = Chris Claremont; Joe Pruett; Brett Booth | First = X-Men Unlimited #27 | HistoryText = Early years Karima Shapandar was once a police officer from India who was transformed into an Omega Prime Sentinel by Bastion of the Operation: Zero Tolerance program. It all started when Karima was dispatched to look after Neal Shaara (who would later become known as Thunderbird). Neal was looking for his brother, Sanjit, who had gone missing researching some mysterious disappearances in Calcutta. A bond quickly developed between the two, and they were on the verge of beginning a romantic relationship when they were attacked and captured by Bastion. Neal learned that Sanjit had become a Prime Sentinel, programmed to seek out and destroy mutants. Bastion intended to do the same to Neal and Karima, but the morphing process catalyzed Neal’s latent mutant power, which destroyed the building around him. Sanjit fought his programming long enough to disable the other Sentinels, but died in the process. As Neal cradled Sanjit’s body, Karima quietly told Neal to run. She had discovered that she was a Prime Sentinel; humans transformed into sentinels and set up as 'sleeper' agents, unaware of their programming until a nearby mutant activated them (as in Neal's usage of his mutant powers). "I am an Omega Prime. Within moments I will have reached my full combat mode–with my core programming to destroy creatures like you. It is becoming increasingly difficult to even think of you as human. Your only chance is to disappear. Get as far away from India – and from me – as you can. Assume a new identity... a new life." Neal refused, saying he loved Karima. Karima begged him to leave, saying she couldn't hold on much longer. Neal was forced to flee. Back to human Karima later resurfaced on the decimated mutant homeland of Genosha, where she encountered Charles Xavier and Magneto. The two were able to disable her Sentinel programming and restore her mind, but the technological modifications to her body remained. Karima stayed on the island with the others, working as a police officer to restore order. She is trying to adjust to her new form, which comes into conflicts with her Hindu beliefs. It is assumed she left the island with most of the other residents after Decimation. The X-Men discovered a disassembled Karima, along with Lady Mastermind in a lab of the Fordyce Clinic that was testing on mutants to see if someone can catch mutation like a disease. Beast reassembled her. She lost part of her memory from the moment she got disassembled. Rogue officially recruited her onto the team to help fight the Children of the Vault. Since then she was able to help fix a teleporter in the search to find Pandemic, helping in the fight to defeat him. After Rogue was infected with a virus by Pandemic and Cable took the team to his island so Rogue could be cared for. On the island, Karima helped the team and the island residents who were attacked by the Hecatomb. ]] Possessed by Malice Shortly thereafter, she was possessed by Malice via email virus. Thus, she was an unwilling member of the Marauders . She was freed from Malice's possession by the young X-Man Pixie during a battle between the X-Men and Marauders on Muir Island. After the battle, Karima returned to her senses, with substantial damage as a result of Malice's viral corruption; though her body had repaired itself, her actions as Malice had been erased from her memory. She found herself in company of Exodus's Acolytes, who apprehended Professor Xavier's body via member Tempo's time-slowing powers. In their headquarters, apparently far from Muir Island, she, Exodus and Voght cared for Xavier and sought to help him recover physically and at full psychic capacity. This was achieved through the help of then de-powered Magneto. With Xavier alive again, acolyte Frenzy had a change of heart and attempted to kill him once and for all. Karima was damaged in stopping her. Xavier left after a psychic tussle with Exodus to restart his life and ideals. Karima soon left them, and joined the X-Men on Utopia. Disabled During the Second Coming, the X-Men used an engineered virus to defeat Bastion's army of Sentinels, but it also reactivated Karima's sentinel program which was headed as it turned out; by a Nimrod Series CPU Core as was programed for the entirety of the Omega Sentinel line. She attacked the X-Men with various lethal countermeasures attuned to their specific power set E.I. Psylocke & Hellion with sub-sonics, Magneto with non-ferrous Railgun, Danger with an attuned Beam cannon. But she was eventually stopped and almost destroyed by Hellion, leaving her in comatose state. Reactivated After the Avengers/X-Men conflict, Karima's body, now located in the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning, was infected by Sublime's sister, Arkea, who claimed it as her's. after an intense battle with Rogue and kitty usurping the Jean grey school's automated danger room system functions, the Arkea possessed omega sentinel eventually fled plotting strategic retreat after had kitty threatened ultimatum. Warning that unless something of the old karima still remained within the inert host that she would phase through and short out all of her onboard circuitry permanently shutting them both down. Beating a getaway via matter jump the X-men track Both the bacterium and her host all the way to budapest near a biomechanics facility close to the area where the Arkea entity first made earthfall. Now in control of all the technically outfitted patients at the clinic, the bacteria hosted Karima stated her plans to spread out across the globe and plakate new evolution all created in her liking. Fortunately a seemingly minute remnant of Karima's core personality managed to retake control of herself at the last second. Just long enough for her to plunge Psylocke's psionic knife into herself, effectively purging Arkea from her for good. having been returned to a normal albeit severely weakened state of being Karima was taken back in by her fellow female X-men back the the school. | Powers = Due to an Invasion of her systems Karima's Omega Sentinel tech. has been rendered inoperable as of late. Now Ms. Shapander has been reduced to the physical norms of an average Human. Her control of machinery despite it's limitations is finely tuned, she's even capable of controlling foreign nanites spliced in another person's blood with enough concentration. *''Energy Manipulation:'' being an early series prototype Omega Prime Sentinel, Karima boasted modifications that enable her to project and control energy on a subatomic scale. Enabling her to Emit various dynamistic signatures and alter their substance to various degrees projecting Plasma, Microwave or even Electromagnetism on some scale. **''Energy Shielding'' **''Tailored Bio-Blasts:'' Capable of adjusting internal energies towards making a more effective offensive armament against targeted quarry. *''Teleportation:'' A new feature fixed and augmented by Arkea, Karima's body proved capable of long range instantaneous transport over incredibly vast distances. About as far from one point of the world to another on the other side of it. }} | Abilities = As a Prime Sentinel, had advanced cybernetic nanotech responsible for superhuman strength, resistance to injury and regenerative abilities, electrostatic poles mounted on her arms, flight, and a selection of unspecified weapons and mechanisms that retract into her body and cloaking devices. | Strength = Class 50+; Omega is able to lift 70 tons. | Weaknesses = Damaged memory core drive greatly limiting her technological capacity, every time she's possessed it only worsens her derezzed data stream. | Equipment = Complex Nanite Matrix, Life Support Nodes, internal CPU with satellite linkup, Searchlights, Electromagnetic & Microwave Emitters, rocket boosters Electrostatic Poles generating massive amounts of electrical energy (Formerly). | Transportation = Flight, Teleportation (Formerly). | Weapons = Several projectile weapons including Plasma Knives, Armor Piercing Darts, Lasers, Volt-Casters, Sonic Disruptors, Neural Disruptors, Railguns, Extendable Finger Knives, Nitrogen & Flame Dispensing Weapons (Formerly). | Notes = * Karima was described to be a mutant Sentinel by Appraiser. | Trivia = * When asked what he liked about the character, creator Chris Claremont responded "I liked the idea of her. The notion... of someone being transformed into a wholly mechanical being and what effects that has on sense of self, sense of soul? She’s an outcast from both human and mutant society, yet bound by her own personal sense of honor to try to protect both. Callisto’s (another character in the Excalibur series) one kind of 'monster,' Karima’s another. They both have their measure of prejudice to overcome." | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Durability (Superhuman) Category:Utopians Category:Sentinels Category:Humans Category:Prime Sentinels Category:Mutant Sentinels Category:Mutant Robots